millenia_hyper_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
The production of the tenth chapter of Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure started on the 14:th November 2013 and was compleated on the 15:th November 2013. The chapter Once upon a time there were two legendary warriors who fought for the safety of planet Earth. They were the parents of Rosa Anarchy: Stocking Rose and Steven Star. Sadly, on a day that changed everything, Sonic.EXE killed them. It was a really, really sad day for all of their friends and family members. In this chapter I will tell you what happened next: Stocking Rose and Steven Star might be dead, but they were still together as they flew upwards through a beam of light. They saw how the sky opened itself and revealed the gateway to heaven. Angemon and Angewomon flew down and greeted the two heroes. The two angel-digimon told Stocking Rose and Steven Star to follow them; they followed them to a huge temple in the middle of Heaven. Angewomon opened the temple’s door and Stocking Rose and Steven Star walked in. After walking for a while they met a huge man who looked at them. - Stocking Rose… Steven Star, I am God and welcome to Heaven, said God. The things that you have done to protect Earth have earned you a place in heaven. Even if it was sad that your lives are over… - I just hope that Rosa will be safe, said Steven and looked at the floor. - I am certain that she is fine, said God. As far as I know, she is with her uncle and aunt. - That sounds great, said Stocking Rose. But what do we do now? - That is up to you, said God. But if you do anything that can damage the heavens, then I will have no choice but to send you directly to Inferno. Do you understand? - Yes, the all-mighty creator of everything that is living, we understand, said Stocking Rose and bowed. Steven Star did the same, and after two minutes God told Angemon and Angewomon to escort the two of them to the “Garden of Harmony”. Stocking Rose and Steven Star followed the angels to the “Garden of Harmony” and were blown away but the beauty of nature itself. Afterwards Angemon and Angewomon said good-bye and went back to their duties. Stocking Rose took her husband in his hand and ran towards a really big waterfall that was located in the garden. They sat down on a bench and looked at the waterfall together, they could see the rainbow that it created. - Isn’t it beautiful, asked Stocking and looked at her husband? - Not as beautiful as you, said Steven and moved his head closer to his wife. - Ooohh, thank you, said Stocking Rose and blushed. Not even death will separate us from being together. - Yes, not even death, said Steven and laid his head on his wife’s knee. The two of them looked at each other for a really long time, but then they heard that something was approaching from behind. With their battle instincts still in tact, they jumped up and prepared for battle. But they did not take out their swords because would most likely send them to hell. The two people that arrived where actually not people, but a pony couple. - Looks like that bench is occupied, sweetheart, said the stallion. - Yeah, let’s go and find another, said the mare. - Wait, we did not mean to scare you, said Steven. We just thought that you were enemies. We can share this bench together. If it is okay for you darling. - Yes, it is al right, said Stocking. Please have a seat. - Well thank you, said the stallion. That is very generous of you. The two ponies sat down next to the angel and the human. They looked at the waterfall for a while then the mare looked at Stocking Rose like she forgot something. - My name is Sweet Apple and this is my husband Washington Apple, said Sweet Apple and smiled. It is an honour to meet the two of you. Who are you anyways? - My name is Stocking Rose and this is my husband Steven Star, said Stocking Rose and bowed before the ponies. - I am sorry if this sounds rude, said Steven Star. But you two remind me of the Apple Family; do you perhaps have a connection to them? - First of, that wasn’t rude in the slightest, said Apple Washington. Second, yes. We have a connection to the Apple Family. I really wish we could see how our children are doing, taking care of the farm and my mother. - Does that mean that, asked Steven Star? - Yes, we are the parents of Applejack, Apple Bloom and Big Mcintosh, said Sweet Apple and interrupted Steven Star. - I have seen what your children have been doing and they are doing just fine, said Stocking Rose. No needs to worry. If only I knew exactly how my daughter was doing. The two couple talked to each other for the rest of the day, then Angewomon came and told them to go to their rooms, since it was time for bed. Steven Star did not really like this overly strict behaviour of these angels; it was like the angels treated them as five-year old children. Around a week later, Stocking Rose was allowed to enter the local library. She went in their with her husband to find a book about the heavens. She was curious about it, since even if she was an angel, she just could not recognize this part of the heavens. She searched for a while, until she found a secret locker behind one of the bookshelves. She opened it and found a really thick book about the lore of Heaven & Hell. She looked carefully around, to see if anybody was watching her and just by mere chance the closest person in the library walked away. Stocking took a deep breath and closed the locker, to make it look like what it was before she came. When she came back to her room, she told her husband about the book she found: - Sweetheart, I found this in the library. This book contains several spells and information about this place. It could possibly help us getting contact with Rosa! - Why would you want to contact Rosa, asked Steven? And how is that even possible? - I had a strange dream this night, started Stocking. The dream was about… The Creepypasta are planning to take control over the “Positivy-Verse”! - No way, shouted Steven! - I am sorry, but that is the truth, said Stocking. We need to start the research right away! Stocking Rose read through the entire book in less than two minutes, which really surprised her husband. It would possibly take a person who reads on a regular basis at least a month to read through a book of that size. Stocking Rose learned that time flows much slower in Heaven than on Earth, so by calculation: two months had already passed by on Earth after only one week in Heaven. She also learned about the “Rift Spectre” and the “Heavens Gateway” in the “Negativy-Verse” and finally about a spell that she could use to send messages to her daughter. So she casted the spell on herself and sent a telepathic message to Rosa Anarchy: - Rosa, this is your mother speaking, you have to help us. We might be dead, but you can still save us both. All you need to do is to find the “Rift Spectre” and bring it to “Heavens Gateway” in the realm of Creepypasta. Please, save us… - Let’s just hope it worked, said Steven and grabbed his wife’s hand. - Yes, let’s hope so, said Rosa and hid the book in a locker that was in the bedroom. From that day on Stocking Rose kept on sending messages to her daughter about what she should do. They also found another spell that allowed her to se through Rosa’s eyes what she was doing. But they had to keep this a secret, because the Angels that patrolled the place had pretty much complete control over the entire facility. Only God was allowed to lecture them if they did anything wrong, which they didn’t because they were all perfect in almost every way. Two days later, Rosa used the spell that allowed her to see what Rosa was doing and became really worried. - Oh no, she said. I really hope that she will survive this fight. I should have warned her about that thing! How could I have been such an idiot? What Stocking Rose saw, was exactly what Rosa and her friends looked at right now. They saw something that looked like upper part of a human body. It did not have a head, but it had a life-less looking face on its back. It also moved slowly, like it was breathing. - What… what is that, asked Sandvich33? - I have no idea, said Lydia Prower. But Shenron said that we need to get down there and fight Cerberus, if we want to get to the temple! - Yes, said Lizard. We have to get down there! But, how? I see no road or ladder that can lead us down there! - You know what guys, said Jimmy suddenly! I feel suicidal today, so how about we get in the car and drive of the cliff? - Yeah and die in the process and then eaten by… whatever that is, said Rosa. - Or maybe we can just take the elevator that is over there, said Jimmy and pointed at an elevator that was located next to the cliff side. The six friends looked at the elevator for a while, and then they tried to enter it. It was pretty small, so they had to travel two-by-two. Then they all have reached the bottom of the ravine, they gathered together their bravery and went to confront the beast. As they walked closer to the beast, an undead person dug itself up from the ground and told them not to get closer. Rosa wondered why and the undead told them that he was called Buried Alive and that nobody has ever got out of Cerberuses’ grasp alive. Rosa and her friends were shocked by the news, was the monstrosity that was in front of them Cerberus? But they did not have time to react, because Cerberus’ mouth opened and three blood-red worms with several mouths came out of it and roared at the six heroes. Minccino hid itself behind its trainer in fear. Rosa walked up to Cerberus and pulled out her sword. Lydia, Sandvich33, Jimmy and Lizard prepared themselves for battle as well. - Sorry we woke you, Rosa said and pointed her sword at Cerberus! But we just wanted you to kiss your butt good-bye, for eternity! The speech made Minccino a lot braver; it walked by its trainer’s side and roared at Cerberus. Now the battle was on: Cerberus spat a disgusting spit made of human bones and flesh at the six heroes. It came from all three of the mouths of the worms. Which the heroes could avoid, but sometimes they actually got his by the spits and became stuck in it. So the others have to help that person to get out. They also had to avoid jumping into the water that was surrounding the ground in front of Cerberus. They had no idea if it was safe or not, but was anything safe right now? Every once in a while, one of the worms slammed itself on the stage and tried to crash one of the heroes. After a while Jimmy figured out that he could remove some rocks that covered a fire, and then let one of the worm slam itself into the fire. When it did, it became paralyzed and the heroes had now a chance to attack it. The battle went on for quite some time, and during this time Hades was looking at the battle from the cliff side. He had tired up PewDiePie, Lili, Aya Dervis and Quagsire in a really powerful rope, and their spells had also been broken. Hades went angrily back to his prisoners and smacked all four of them across their faces. - I hope you are all happy, said Hades angrily! Rosa and the others are already there, fighting against Cerberus! And I was going to throw you down there so he could eat you! - But why would you do such a thing, asked PewDiePie? - Because all four of you extremely selfish and greedy, answered Hades. Let’s take Lili for example; she wants to use her father’s wealth to buy the majority of the Creepypasta’s resources, so she can use them to destroy the Mishima Zaibatsu. - Wait, how did you know that, wondered Lili and started to get worried? - I am Hades! I know everything about the sins of humanity, including you, said Hades and looked really closely at Lili! I can see in your eyes that you are a very greedy individual. Who would want to defeat a person who is trying to save the world from an Egyptian God, because he bought your fathers company! He did not do anything wrong, so because of your egotistical and greedy nature. I will throw you down first! Then Hades lifted Lili up over his head and walked closer to the cliff-side. He took a good look at the battle below and then threw Lili towards Cerberus. Lili fell towards the beast that became more interested in the person who fell towards him. The worm in the middle stretched out itself and swallowed Lili whole. The other worms became angry that the middle worm got the bite, but the middle worm did not care in the slightest. When Lili was gone, Hades went back and picked up Quagsire. - Now it’s your turn, said Hades. You will fall because I… just don’t like you! Hades then threw Quagsire down the ravine. Cerberus looked at Quagsire and the middle worm tried to eat it up as well, but Quagsire ended up landing on the middle worms head. It fell so hard that it knocked the middle worm down unconscious and Quagsire’s neck broke. The worm fell towards the ground, which allowed the heroes to attack it. Hades then walked up to his final two prisoners, he picked up PewDiePie and stared into his soul. - Now how about you, asked Hades? I have heard that you are only using your subscribers, to get your hands on money that you do not deserve! - That is not true, said PewDiePie! I really care about my subscribers! - So why did you start a greedy foundation campaign to get more money, when you make so much money on your own, shouted Hades!? - Listen dude, said PewDiePie! That campaign was created to raise money to found several water projects to give 12,500 people access to clean drinking water. Hades looked at PewDiePie for a while, his facial expression slowly changed from angry to a more sympathetic look. He placed PewDiePie on the ground and untied him. - I see, Hades said after a while. I should have done more research on this topic. It is very generous of you to give people in third-world countries access to clean drinking water. You are free to go, and since I want to be as generous as you are, I am going to free Aya Drevis as well. Then I will actually help Rosa with her quest. - Thank you, said PewDiePie. But why did you throw Lili and Quagsire of the cliff! - That is because I don’t like them that’s all, said Hades. The reason why I drove away when Rosa and the others fought Shenron was because I wanted to get rid of you guys unnoticed. Anyways enough talking, how about we just get down there and help Rosa fight Cerberus! PewDiePie and Aya Drevis nodded their heads and ran to the elevator that led to the bottom of the ravine. But Hades was not fast enough to get into the elevator, before it moved downwards. So Hades decided to jump of the cliff himself. Rosa and her friends were more than surprised about what Hades was doing, but they were also thankful because it distracted Cerberus long enough so they could deal a lot of damage to it. And when Hades landed on the ground, he unleashed a massive fireball that burned up what was left of Cerberus. It screamed in burning pain, before the three worms burned up and then burned up the main body. The heroes looked at the burning corpse of the great worm, then Jimmy went up to Hades and kicked him on his leg. - Why did you betray us when we fought against Shenron, shouted Jimmy? WE TRUSTED YOU FOR GOODNESS SAKE! - Jimmy calm down, said Rosa and held Jimmy back! He came to help us, if he did not show up; we probably would not even be standing right now! - She is right, said Lydia! We do not have time arguing with each other, the temple is right there! Let’s Go! Lydia ran towards the temple of the “Rift Spectre” which was clearly visible now that Cerberus was destroyed. She thought that it was really creepy that she had to run straight across Cerberus’ burned up body in order to reach the temple. But once she was over, Rosa and Minccino followed her. Then Sandvich33, Lizard, PewDiePie, Aya and Hades followed them. But Jimmy stayed behind; he did not forgive Hades for what he did previously. Inside the temple, the gang finally found the “Rift Spectre”; it was a really thick wand with a green jewel as big as a human hand at its end. But before anyone of them could grab it, Buried Alive appeared and congratulated them, and then he said that they have to do three things if they want to get the “Rift Spectre”. 1. Answer a riddle correctly 2. Sacrifice one of their allies and 3. Beat me in arm wrestling. Lizard decided that he should arm wrestle Buried Alive and after five minutes of strong competition, Lizard managed to beat him. Then Hades said that he wanted to sacrifice himself and asked if he could take someone else with him. - The rules say only ONE sacrifice, said Buried Alive and pointed at Hades. - Then so be it, said Hades angrily. Take my soul and shut the fuck up! Then Buried Alive grabbed Hades’ soul and pulled it out of his body. Just in that moment, Jimmy walked into the temple and wondered why the gang took so long, then he saw that Hades was gone and jumped happily up and down. Then Buried Alive told the gang the riddle: - Okay, here is the riddle: What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you’ll die? The gang thought long and well, Buried Alive looked at the gang and smiled. The riddle seemed to be the most complicated part after all. Then suddenly Rosa walked up to Buried Alive. - Mr. Buried Alive, I have a guess what the answer can be, said Rosa and stared at Buried Alive! It’s just that I am not sure if it is correct. - Then tell me, said Buried Alive. An incorrect answer is still an answer. - Nothing, shouted Rosa out loud! - Are you out of your mind, shouted Jimmy and slapped Rosa across the face! Is that the best answer you could come up with? Just should have allowed us adults to deal with this problem! You just like your father… - Stop this madness at once, shouted Buried Alive! Her answer is correct! The thing that is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it, you’ll die… is nothing! Buried Alive grabbed Jimmy and drained away his soul. Jimmy’s soul-less body fell backwards and his previous allies looked at the body in fright. - He had no right to perform child abuse, said Buried Alive. His death was expected, maybe not this early, but everyone will die sooner or later. Anyways, since you have cleared my three trials, the “Rift Spectre” is now yours. Buried Alive handed over the “Rift Spectre” to Rosa and told her where “Heavens Gateway” was located. Rosa thanked Buried Alive by kissing his hand and left the temple with all of her friends following her. Once all seven of them was outside of the temple, Buried Alive took a cell-phone and called someone: - Al right, they got the “Rift Spectre” and are heading towards “Heavens Gateway”, be prepared for their arrival! As for you Jimmy, won’t you join me? After walking for a while, the group of heroes arrived at another temple, which contained a huge portal that was placed on the ground. That just had to be “Heavens Gateway”. Lydia told Rosa to be careful, since they had no idea what the “Heavens Gateway” could do to the “Rift Spectre”. Rosa knew that it would revive her parents because that is what Stocking Rose said. Stocking Rose was watching her with the spell that allowed her to see what Rosa was doing and she hoped that Rosa would make the right decision. The fate of the entire Anarchy family was hanging on the decision of this little girl. Rosa thought for a while and looked at her friends, but she dried up her tears and walked towards the portal. She was just going to throw the “Rift Spectre” into “Heavens Gateway”, when he arrived! - Well hello there, little girl, said the person who just arrived! I have always wanted to meet you in person and now I finally got the chance! - Stay behind us, Rosa said Sandvich33 and walked to her side! This abomination was the one who killed your parents. It is Sonic.EXE! - I am honoured, said Sonic.EXE! However, I cannot allow you to throw the “Rift Spectre” in this portal! You see I want it to, but I decided to let you do all the dirty work while I sat back and waited for your arrival! Hahaha! - How did you know we where coming, asked Rosa? - Two of my buddies: Shenron and Buried Alive helped me with my mission to make you get here just in time for this radical meeting, said Sonic.EXE and laughed! - You mean we were being lead into a trap from the very beginning, asked Sandvich33? - HELL YEAH, shouted Sonic.EXE. However I only want Rosa, so the rest of you might as well go home and play “Sonic Lost World” or something. Ah, Rosa Anarchy, because of you I finally have the “Rift Spectre”. I should thank you, but I rather kill you, like I murdered your pathetic parents! Stocking Rose saw how her daughter charged into Sonic.EXE out of absolute anger, but he avoided the attack like it was nothing. He was using her sadness and anger as a weapon against her, to make sure that she would slowly give up and surrender the “Rift Spectre” to him. Stocking started crying because she feared that her only daughter would meet the same horrible fate as she and her husband did. But she did cheer up when Rosa’s friends attacked Sonic.EXE from behind. But even that was not enough to stop Sonic.EXE; he was just too powerful for them. Then after a long battle, Sonic.EXE was the only one still standing. - YOU’RE TOO SLOW, taunted Sonic.EXE! COME ON STEP IT UP! I know you do better, or did you slack of during your training sessions? Listen Rosa; I can make this painless, if you only give me the “Rift Spectre”. Give it to me, and I will let you and your friends live without the Creepypasta, for the rest of your naturally born days! - NEVER, shouted Rosa and threw the “Rift Spectre” into the portal! - NO, shouted Sonic.EXE and jumped into the portal as well! Rosa followed him as they flew through a path similar to the one that brought her, Minccino and ARC to Ponyville. Soon Sonic.EXE managed to catch up with the “Rift Spectre” and destroyed it with a beam of everlasting dark energy! Characters that appear in the chapter in order of apperance Protagonists: Stocking Rose.jpg|Stocking Rose Steven Star.png|Steven Star Rosa Anarchy.png|Rosa Anarchy Sandvich33.png|Sandvich33 Lydia Prower.png|Lydia Prower Lizard.jpg|Lizard Minccino.jpg|Minccino Supporting Characters: Angemon.jpg|Angemon Angewomon.jpg|Angewomon God.png|God Sweet Apple & Washington Apple.png|Sweet Apple & Washington Apple Jimmy.png|Jimmy (dead) Hades.png|Hades (dead) PewDiePie.png|PewDiePie Emelie de Rochefort.jpg|Emelie de Rochefort (dead) Aya Drevis.jpg|Aya Drevis Quagsire.jpg|Quagsire (dead) Antagonists: Buried Alive.jpg|Buried Alive Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus (dead) Sonic.EXE (2).jpg|Sonic.EXE Chapters Previous Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_9 Next Chapter: http://millenia-hyper-fighting.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_11 List of References * Category:Rosa Anarchy's Epic Adventure chapters